The Lost Galaxy Adventures #1 "Their Darkest Hour"
by jet-gold-ranger
Summary: When everything is lost, can a new hero save the Galaxy Rangers?


Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related characters in this story. I own Johnny Hunter.  
  
Author's Note: This is the first story in my Lost Galaxy Adventures series. It's also my first Fan-fic. EVER! The story takes place between the PRLG episodes, "Destined for Greatness" and "Stolen Beauty." Feedback is welcome, but be gentle, it's my first time.  
  
Their Darkest Hour  
  
By Jet Gold Ranger  
  
Vernon Park on Terra Venture is usually a busy place. Families on outings are a common sight. On any given day the sound of children playing can be heard. But not today.  
  
Today a monster has been sighted in the park. Now it seems desolate, and foreboding. An uneasy quiet hangs over every square foot.  
  
As they have so many times before, Leo, Kai, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, and Leo's brother Mike have come to investigate.  
  
Finding nothing upon their arrival, Leo, the Red Ranger splits the team into two groups. He, Kendrix, and Damon were now checking the north end of the park.  
  
"Come on," Leo says pointing to a large white brick building. "Let's go check out the Arboretum."  
  
But before they can enter the building, a swarm of Sting Wingers suddenly surrounds them! The Sting Wingers wave their deadly appendages as they prepare to attack.  
  
Damon drops into a defensive stance. "Oh Man! Just once I'd like to come to the park, and NOT be eaten alive by bugs!" He jokes.  
  
"Spread out! Try and break 'em into smaller groups." Leo orders.  
  
"Watch your backs." Kendrix says running toward the rear of the building.  
  
Kendrix makes it about twenty feet before being cut off by a Sting Winger. Turning so her back is against the wall, she notices an insectoid assailant flanks her on both sides. Spinning again she backs toward the open space of the park.  
  
"Uh Oh." She says feeling the chest armor of yet another Sting Winger behind her. "Watch your back," she admonishes, "Great Advise!"  
  
"Unnngh!" Kendrix grunts as the "rear" Winger smashes hard into her back, shoving her toward the wall.  
  
Jumping and pushing off the wall, Kendrix spins and delivers a kick to the face of the Winger on her left. Using the wall for balance, she quickly executes a back kick to the rear Sting Winger's head. Engaging her third attacker, she grabs and strikes to it's groin and slams the bug creature headlong into the wall to end it's attack.  
  
Turning, Kendrix smiles and crosses her arms as she examines her handiwork. "It's a talent." She smirks.  
  
Across the clearing, Damon is surrounded by three Sting Wingers. "Don't suppose you guys wanna box fair and square? He asks going into a classic boxing stance.  
  
As if in answer, a Sting Winger grabs Damon from behind as the other two attack from both sides. Ducking out of the hold, Damon uses the Sting Winger as a shield and delivers a kick to the second Wingers head. Still holding the first Winger in an arm lock, he drives a front snap kick to the groin of his second assailant. Using a clothesline technique, he lifts the fist Sting Winger into the air, and slams him down into the already injured Wingers on the ground. Finally, Damon delivers a pair of rapid-fire jabs and an uppercut to the uppermost Winger, knocking him cold.  
  
Kissing his knuckle, Damon shouts in joy, "Oh Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!"  
  
Sitting on the pile of Wingers, Damon looks toward Leo and his two adversaries. "You need any help?" He asks his friend.  
  
Leo flashes Damon one of his famous grins. "Against these guys?" He asks. "Get real!"  
  
Without warning, one Winger grabs Leo's shoulder as the other moves in. Pivoting Leo fires a side kick to the fist attackers ribs, then turns to deliver a spinning wheel kick to the last Sting Winger. To Leo's delight neither gets back up.  
  
Joining Leo, Kendrix still winded manages to speak. "If…we ran into…these guys, then the others probably got a reception to."  
  
Standing, Damon smiles. "What are you worried about, girl?" He asks. "Knowing Mike and Kai, they've probably kicked monster butt half way to the Scorpion Stinger."  
  
At the south end of the park, all is not well.  
  
Magna Defender and the Blue and Yellow Rangers stand face to face with a monster!  
  
The creature stands at least seven feet high. Its green skin covered with thick scales. On top of its head it wears an animal skull like a mask. Spinning in its hand like a martial arts weapon, is a four-foot bone club.  
  
The creature's voice is a roar as it bellows. "Come on Rangers! This time Gatorwak will crush you for keeps!"  
  
Stepping forward Mike and Kai flank the creature. Meanwhile, Maya backs off slowly, cradling her injured left arm, a souvenir of a failed frontal assault.  
  
Knowing he must protect his injured comrade from Gatorwak, Kai places himself between the two. "Okay, Big guy! Your choice." He shouts. Gesturing at himself, he yells, "You can go blue," then gesturing toward Magna Defender "Or you can go black."  
  
Enraged, Gatorwak bellows, "I'll take you both!"  
  
Both men smile under their helmets. "Black and Blue it is!" They shout together. Charging from both sides they attack. Mike draws his Onyx Quasar Saber, as Kai leaps into the air for a flying spin kick.  
  
With incredible speed, Gatorwak grabs Kai's foot in one hand and lands a smashing blow to Mike with his club. Turning his attention back to Kai, he lands a crippling blow to the Blue Rangers head sending sparks in all directions. Repeatedly the monster strikes, hammering Kai with blow after blow from his mighty weapon. Helpless, Kai sinks to the ground dazed.  
  
Slowly standing, Mike sees the plight of his comrade. "Hey!" He manages, still dazed, "Monster! You and I aren't done yet!"  
  
Tossing Kai aside like a broken toy, Gatorwak turns to the Magna Defender. "Well come on, Boy! Bring it on!"  
  
Pulling his Magna Blaster, Mike draws down on his opponent. "My pleasure." He whispers.  
  
Without warning, Mike falls to his knees in the dirt. Clutching his chest, he grunts in pain. "What's happening?" He gasps. "Feel so….weak."  
  
"To bad sweetie," Gatorwak cackles. "Your gonna miss the eighteenth hole. With that he raises his club high. "Fore!" Striking Mike full force, the creature sends him flying into the air. With a groan, the Magna Defender crashes into the brambles some twenty feet away.  
  
"Now," Gatorwak calls. "Where is that pretty little Yellow Ranger."  
  
From behind him a voice calls out. "She's with us pal!"  
  
Turning Gatorwak sees Leo, now morphed along with Maya, Damon, and Kendrix. "You want her, You take us!" Leo finishes.  
  
Limping to his friends, Kai joins Leo. "Glad you guys could come." He winces. "Not that I needed the help."  
  
If Leo heard Kai's offhanded remark, he shows no sign as he points to the monster. "Where is my brother, Lizard." Leo spits the words like venom.  
  
Laughing, Gatorwak steps forward. "Oh, you mean the Magna Disappointment?" He says pointing to the bushes where Mike landed, "I knocked his fool head off." With that Gatorwak bursts into evil laughter.  
  
"I hate to disappoint my audience," a weak voice says. "But my head is right where I left it." Slowly, Mike pulls himself from the brambles. "See?" He tries to bow, but can hardly stand.  
  
Seeing his injured brother, Leo quakes with rage. "That's it Lizard! You're goin' down!"  
  
Suddenly, Gatorwak ceases his mad cackle. "Wrong boy, I'm goin' up! Reaching behind his back, he produces a familiar bottle of blue liquid. The Rangers all recognize it as Scorpius' growth potion. With sadistic glee Gatorwak raises the bottle to drink.  
  
"Not this time, Bone head." Kendrix whispers. Leaping into the air, she produces her TransDagger. "Beta Bow!" On her command the TransDagger unfolds forming her Power Weapon. At the top of her leap, she takes aim and lets fly. With uncanny accuracy her energy bolt strikes the bottle blowing it into a thousand pieces.  
  
"ARRRGH!" Gatorwak screams in pain as the now flaming liquid sprays his face and upper body. "No!" He screams. "It's not supposed to happen this way!"  
  
Leo joins Kendrix, and gestures toward the team. "You want worse?" He asks. "We've got worse." Raising his own weapon, he gives the command. "TransDaggers, Star Formation!" Moving forward, the other Rangers reveal their TransDaggers. Joining them in a circle formation, the team aims the diamond shaped opening for their raging attacker. In unison, they shout. "FIRE!"  
  
On command, a powerful bolt of energy shoots forth from the combined weapons.  
  
"Oh Shiiii…" Is all Gatorwak manages to say as the energy strikes him. For an instant, he resists the incredible power, only an instant. Screaming in pain, Gatorwak spins not knowing where to turn. Finally, he falls exploding in a burst of fire and light.  
  
"Hey Mike," Leo calls to his brother. "This guy wasn't so tough."  
  
Suddenly, Maya screams in horror. "Oh no, Leo!" She pulls Leo around until he is looking in Mike's direction.  
  
There, lying where the Magna Defender stood moments before is Mike, demorphed, unconscious, and deathly still!  
  
"Mike!"  
  
Meanwhile from his throne room on the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius spies the battle on a holographic display.  
  
"Noooo!" he screams, "The Power Rangers have won, again! Why am I beaten at every turn by a pack of children!?!"  
  
Scorpius works a control with a slimy tentacle, and Capt. Zahab enters the chamber. "By your command, My Liege," he says. Zahab is the latest in a long line of Generals to serve Scorpius.  
  
"Zahab, despite my warning you have failed me! Your ridiculous monster, and harebrained battle plan have been beaten." Scorpius rages. His anger is evident in every pore of his massive alien body.  
  
"Oh, I assure you Master," Zahab replies. "Everything is going according to my plan." With a hideous grin he adds, "Better in fact."  
  
"Yes, Daddy. He's right," Trakeena says entering the chamber. Despite the appearance of being an attractive human woman, Trakeena is Scorpius' evil daughter. "Marowak's attack revealed an unknown weakness in the Magna Defender," she explains. With a gesture of her gloved hand, Scorpius' monitor replays the day's battle. This time focusing on Magna Defender. "You see?" she continues. " In the middle of the battle Magna Defender becomes weak and demorphs," Trakeena points out.  
  
"Yes, Lord," Zahab adds. "His weakness is a weapon we can use against the Rangers. To this end," Zahab gestures toward the door, "I have commissioned the Lightning Stingers." Suddenly, a squad of glowing creatures enters the chamber.  
  
The creatures have the same stooped stance and insect features as the Sting Wingers. But in place of their normal black armor are plates of a mysterious substance, which glows an eerie electric blue. From each warrior a droning electrical hum can be heard. As they stand, tiny electrical arcs jump from creature to creature.  
  
As Scorpius admires the new Lightning Stingers, Zahab continues. "Each Lightning Stinger generates enough power to cripple a Zord." He pauses to let his words sink in. "They can release it a little at a time for personal combat, or they can be used as a devastating torpedo attack." Turning toward Scorpius he bows as far as his massive frame will allow. "Do they meet with your approval, Lord?"  
  
Scorpius levels a cold hard glance at Capt. Zahab, "If they can do as you say, yes."  
  
Craving attention, Trakeena steps forward. "Who will lead these Lightning Thingies?" She inquires.  
  
Suddenly a huge monster enters. He wears spiked armor and carries a huge axe-like weapon. A huge pair of horns protrude from his head. Kneeling before Scorpius and Trakeena, the creature speaks, "I, Battobass will lead the attack, Mistress," His voice booms like distant thunder. "And I will bring you the heads of each Ranger as proof of my loyalty!"  
  
Trakeena can hardly contain her joy. "I like him! Who is he?" She giggles.  
  
This time Zahab speaks, "Battobass is the greatest warrior in three galaxies," He answers. "He has served me on many successful campaigns." With that, Zahab steps forward and places a hand on Battobass' shoulder.  
  
"So be it," Scorpius says. "But Remember Captain," a slimy tentacle wraps around Zahab's shoulders. "I don't forgive defeat, ever."  
  
Shrugging out of Scorpius' hold, Zahab bows again, as he speaks, "Neither, Lord do I."  
  
Turning, he and Battobass leave to make their plans.  
  
  
  
Leo frowns as he and his friends leave the movie theater. They thought a movie would take their minds off Mike's illness for awhile. In Leo's case they were wrong.  
  
Mike had made a full recovery from his collapse that morning. In fact he claimed he never felt better. Still Leo was concerned. For so long he believed his brother dead. He never wanted to feel that pain again.  
  
As the others laugh and talk about the movie, only Maya notices Leo's melancholy expression. Catching up to him, she gently pats him on the shoulder. "Your thinking about Mike, Aren't you?" She asks.  
  
Looking toward the sky, Leo lets out a deep sigh, "Yeah, I guess I am." Turning to Maya, Leo wrings his hands in frustration as he talks, "I just keep remembering when Mike fell into that crevice on Myranoi." Closing his eyes Leo tries to hold back the tears. "Maya," He says, his voice shaking, "I can't lose him again!"  
  
Seeing Leo's distress, the other Rangers gather around to comfort their friend. Looking into his eyes, Kendrix speaks softly, "Come on, Alpha should be finished testing Mike by now."  
  
Kai pats his friend on the back, "Mike is the toughest man the GSA has. He'll be fine!" He claims.  
  
Maya smiles at Leo, "Alpha has been helping Rangers for years. If anyone can help Mike its, him."  
  
Damon points to the bag in Leo's hand, "You gonna finish that popcorn," he jokes. The team, including Leo laughs. They know Damon's penchant for humor, and how he tries to lighten up a dark situation.  
  
Shaking his head in mock exasperation, Leo turns to walk and runs headlong into a man going in the opposite direction. Losing their balance the two fall in a heap to the sidewalk.  
  
Picking himself up. Leo looks at the man kneeling beside him picking up the newspaper he was reading. The man is around Leo's age; well built with dark brown hair. The man wears a red polo shirt and blue jeans instead of the standard Terra Venture uniform. Though he can't see his face, Leo can't shake the feeling that he has seen the man before.  
  
Coming back to his senses, Leo leans down to help the man up. "I'm really sorry, Man." He says, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"No problem," he replies, "It'll teach me not to read and walk at the same time." Finally looking into Leo's face, the man shows instant recognition mirroring Leo's own.  
  
"Hunter," Leo asks, "Is that you?" Leo smiles widely, recognizing his old friend.  
  
"Leo Corbett!" The man says in surprise. "What are you doing on Terra Venture." The man seems legitimately concerned. "Jeez! If Stanton finds out, he'll kick you're a…"  
  
Leo holds up his hands. "Relax, Hunter, I'm legal now," he assures the man.  
  
"That's a first!" The man laughs as he grabs Leo in a playful headlock.  
  
Freeing himself, Leo delivers a playful jab to the mans shoulder. "Okay, I know what your talking about," he argues, "That was a legitimate sports event!"  
  
The man laughs out loud, "Moto Surfing is not a legitimate sport, Leo, especially," he adds, "when you don't have a drivers license!"  
  
From behind them Damon clears his throat, "Hm, hm, excuse me," he asks, "are we out of the loop here or what?" With an exasperated expression, Damon gestures toward John.  
  
Embarrassed, Leo steps aside giving John a clear view of the group. "John Hunter, These are my friends Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Kendrix Morgan, and Maya," as he introduces them he points to each Ranger in turn.  
  
"Guys," he says, this is Jo…."  
  
"Johnny Hunter," Kai interrupts, "GSA academy, Class of 2003."  
  
Leo flashes Kai a confused look. "You two know each other?" he asks. Getting no answer from Kai, Leo looks to John. "Well?" he asks louder.  
  
Finally, John speaks, "Mike, Kai, Kendrix and I all attended GSA training together. Me and Kai were sort of….rivals."  
  
Leo nods his head in understanding. "That's right." He says. "Man," he continues, "Mike is gonna be furious when he finds out he missed you." At his own mention of his brother's name, Leo once again frowns in worry.  
  
"Whoa," John says in surprise, "Mike is here to? I thought he was left behind on the Moon Dome." Excited John claps Leo on the shoulder. "Well let's go, buddy!" John says, "the Corbetts and Hunter together again!"  
  
Stepping up between Leo and John, Kai interrupts them. "Uh, Mike is, uh kinda under the weather right now." he stammers.  
  
Once again John looks concerned. "Oh man," he says, "Whats wrong?"  
  
Grasping for a response, all the Rangers blurt out at once.  
  
"Flu," Kai says.  
  
"Allergies," Kendrix chirps.  
  
"A Cold," Maya suggests.  
  
"Cramps!" Damon blurts out. "What?" he questions as everyone stares at him.  
  
"So, John," Leo says desperate to change the subject, "Why haven't you been by before now?" Leo notices John becomes uncomfortable about the question.  
  
For a moment, John's eyes fall on Kendrix. Her face unreadable, she looks toward the ground. John shifts his feet as if suddenly uncomfortable. "I…uh…Some stuff came up," he stammers.  
  
Noticing John and Kendrix reaction, Leo decides on another subject change. "So," he says spying the apartment guide in John's hands, "You're in the market for a new apartment?"  
  
"Oh yeah," John replies, "my loft got a little…." He pauses as if searching for a word, "destroyed."  
  
Giving John a concerned look, Kendrix steps closer. "What happened?" she asks. For the first time Kindrix makes eye contact with John. Her body instantly relaxed, as if she had returned to a place of great comfort. "Are you all right," she asks, touching his face gently.  
  
Lost for a moment in Kendrix attention, John finally manages a reply. "Oh, uh yeah, I'm great," he says shaking his head. "Remember when that Skelekron thing attacked a few weeks back?" he asks.  
  
Leo spoke this time, "Yeah vaguely." He smiles at his private joke. He and Mike had fought Skelekron's Warriors in that battle. Leo had been sore for days after all the intense unmorphed combat.  
  
John continues, "Well," he pauses, "It seems when that Magna Defender guy trashed him, he took out my apartment building to." John rubs the back of his neck, as if he were reliving unpleasant memories. "Most apartments won't accept a guy with no visible means of support," he says sadly, " and since I got fired from the GSA Design Division, that's exactly what I am." John nods toward a small business office down the street. "Now I look for work while sleeping in the storage locker where I keep the few possessions I managed to pull from the rubble."  
  
A feeling of guilt grips the Rangers. Many times they had fought some giant monster or another on Terra Venture. Yet they never really thought of the massive damage these fights cause, that is until now.  
  
Maya is the first to speak, "Maybe you could stay with the guys in Kai's apartment."  
  
At the suggestion, Kai glares at his Myranite friend, but says nothing.  
  
"Hey, I know," Leo suggests, "why don't you come to dinner tonight, and we'll talk about it then." Looking at Kai, Leo continues, "Kai's cooking isn't the best, but he's coming along….slowly." Leo knew Kai was an excellent cook, but he couldn't resist a shot at his favorite sparring partner.  
  
This time, it's Leo's turn to get the evil eye from Kai.  
  
"Bee, bup, Bee, Bup," Suddenly, a beeping sound comes from the Rangers wrists. It's the communicator built into their Morphers. It allows Alpha and Deca to keep in contact with them when they're not on the MegaShip. Alpha only uses the Communicators in extreme emergencies. And right now, the only possible emergency they can think of is….Mike!  
  
"Sorry man, We gotta go," Leo tells John. "Big hurry, see ya at dinner tonight!" Leo calls as he and the Rangers rush off.  
  
Confused by their sudden departure, John watches the teen's retreat. "Boy," he says to himself, "they must be in a hurry. They just ran into a dead end alley." Walking toward the alley, John prepares to razz Leo on his poor sense of direction. Entering, he sees….nothing! There is nobody in the alley. No doors, no ground level windows, and at the far end of the alley is an eight foot brick wall. There is no way for his friends to have gotten out. Now more confused than ever, he runs his fingers through his short brown hair. "What the Sam Hill is goin' on here?" He asks no one in particular.  
  
On the AstroMegaship, Alpha 6 works at a control console, as the five Rangers materialize. Turning, he shakes his mechanical head. He wishes he knew how to tell them the horrible news. It's times like these that he missed his mentor, Dimitria more than anything.  
  
Solidifying from the sparkling teleport beam, Leo rushes to Alpha. His every movement betrays the near panic he feels. "Alpha, what is it? Where's Mike? Is he gonna be alright?" All of Leo's questions come at once.  
  
"Mike is just fine, Little Brother." The group turns as Mike enters the bridge. He continues, "But Alpha does have some bad news. We all need to listen, and let him talk." Mike can see the concern on his friend's faces. He knows they won't like what they hear, he didn't, but they would do as he asked.  
  
Once again all eyes turn to the little android. With all Alpha's might he resists the urge to Ay-yi-yi. He knows that his expression of worry sometimes has an antagonizing affect on the Rangers. Instead he turns to the panel he was working at, and enters a last sequence.  
  
Despite his brother's request, Leo's patience wears thin. "Alpha, What's the problem!" he says more harshly than he intended. Letting out a breath Leo tries to relax as he feels Maya's reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." he apologizes.  
  
"It's alright," Alpha replies, "I understand, Leo." Alpha continues, addressing all the Rangers. "Please observe the Main Screen."  
  
On the Main Screen a video image of a man appears. He's well built, with light brown hair, and a strange tattoo over his left eye. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a gold sash and cape. In his hand, he holds an ornate gold and black scepter of some kind. His appearance suggests regality or authority. Alpha continues, "This is Lord Trey of Triforia." He says. "Many years ago, as the Gold Ranger, he helped my predecessor's team of Rangers battle the Machine Empire."  
  
The view suddenly shifts to a violent space battle between a massive pyramid like craft and several smaller fighter type ships. Once again, Alpha speaks, "Unfortunately, in a bloody battle with the alien Barrox, Trey was injured.  
  
The image shifts to a new man, this one slightly older than the first. Considerably more muscular than Trey, this new person has close-cropped dark brown hair and the well-toned physique of a seasoned fighter. He wears a sleeveless red flannel shirt over a pair of black sweat pants. Where the first man had an heir of royalty, this man wore an amiable smile that indicated a strong willed yet laid back person. Alpha once again introduces the man; "This is Jason Scott Lee." He says. "He was the first and possibly the most celebrated leader of the Original Power Rangers of Earth." Alpha continues, "When Trey was injured, it fell to Jason to carry on the Gold Ranger powers in his place."  
  
As the screen goes blank, Kendrix speaks, "Like Mike carries the Magna Powers, right?"  
  
Alpha turned to address the group. "Unfortunately, yes." Alpha continues, "It eventually became apparent that the powers were affecting Jason in an adverse way."  
  
Now Kai was curious. "What was wrong with him?" he asks.  
  
Alpha lets out an electronic sigh before going on. "Because of Treys injury, the Golden power became unstable. As a result, Jason's life force was depleted every time he used it. Luckily, the problem was discovered before it was to late."  
  
Now Leo came forward. "So you're saying the Magna Powers are hurting Mike?" The teen couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
Feeling helpless, Alpha explained, "Because Mike was injured when Magna Defender borrowed his spirit, the Magna Powers became unstable." He pauses to let everything sink in. "However, the weakness didn't show until the powers were passed to Mike during the Skelekron battle."  
  
Leo is now livid, his anger apparent. "So do whatever they did to save this Jason guy! But hurry!" He is now yelling, but apparently doesn't notice.  
  
Alpha turns away from them as if he might cry. In fact, he wishes he could. "The only way to save Jason was to transfer the Powers back to Trey." Alpha says.  
  
Leo now whispers trying to control his rage, "So we transfer Mike's powers back to…." With a sudden sinking feeling Leo realizes what he is saying.  
  
Maya gives voice to the one thought that runs through everyone's head, "But Magna Defender is….dead." Tears run down her face as she says the last word.  
  
"Rangers please! My scans indicate that if Mike doesn't use his powers, he should be fine." Alpha declares.  
  
Damon stands trying to get a grasp on the situation. "And if he does use his busted powers?" he asks.  
  
"They will drain his life force till there is nothing left." Is Alpha's only answer.  
  
Able to take no more, Leo turns and bolts from the room, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Leo!" Kendrix calls after him. She starts to follow him out.  
  
Putting a hand on her shoulder, Mike stops her. "Kendrix," Mike says softly, "he'll be okay. He just needs some time to work through the pain. He'll be back." With that Mike goes to a chair on the far side of the bridge so that he to can be alone with his thoughts.  
  
As Mike predicted, Leo did return. It had been a few hours, but he was back. Now they all sit around Kai's apartment. Each Ranger totally absorbed in their own sorrow. Each tries desperately to avoid the others. No one speaks; no one even looks up from his or her area, each simply sat alone, hurt, silent.  
  
"Dee-do," Suddenly the silence is shattered by the door buzzer. All the Rangers are startled from their reverie. "Who the devil is that." Kai complains.  
  
Kendrix shoots up from the sofa remembering their dinner plans. "Oh god, It must be Hunter!"  
  
At the mention of his old friend's name, Mike perks up. "Hunter!?!" he questions.  
  
Kai runs to the kitchenette and begins rummaging through the cabinets. "Oh crap," he says, "I completely forgot to go shopping!"  
  
Dee-do  
  
Damon looks at Kai in mock disapproval. "You invite a man to dinner," he asks, "and don't even buy food?" Damon shakes his head disapprovingly.  
  
After the day they all had, Kai is in no mood to joke, so his panic turns quickly to anger. "I," he pauses for effect, "did not invite him. Besides, I have had other things on my mind." He glares at Damon who glares back.  
  
Dee-do  
  
Leo gets up from his seat. "Relax, I bought some stuff while I was out." He reassures.  
  
Remembering what Leo bought; Kendrix throws her hands in the air. "We are not going to have a dinner of Pop-Tarts and Gatorade!" She says emphatically.  
  
Mike smiles a wane smile. "Relax guys. We haven't seen him in months," he says, "let's take him to dinner."  
  
Dee-do  
  
Kai now turns on Mike, "Are you buying?" he demands.  
  
So it goes as five of the six Rangers argue. Each one becoming more agitated.  
  
Dee-do  
  
Finally Maya speaks, "Uh, Guys?"  
  
"What!" They all reply at once.  
  
Somewhat offended by their tone, Maya none the less continues, "Shouldn't we get the door?"  
  
Feeling a little bit silly, Kendrix answers the door. Standing there looking a bit put out, is John, a bouquet of flowers in each hand.  
  
"You guys sure make a guy feel wanted," he jokes. Stepping into the room he hands the flowers to Kendrix and Maya. "I tried to find flowers to match your beauty," he tells the girls, "but I guess nature hasn't gotten that far yet."  
  
Maya blushes as Kendrix gives John a peck on the cheek. "Oh, that's sweet," Kendrix says.  
  
Still in the kitchen, Kai rolls his eyes. It had never failed to amaze him how anyone as shy as John could have such success with the worst lines.  
  
"Johnny!" Mike calls to his old friend. Crossing the room he gives John a clap on the back. "Where you been boy!" Mike asked laughing.  
  
John looks him over. "You should talk, Corbett!" he starts. "How'd you get back from the Moon Dome?"  
  
"What can I say, It was a long walk," Mike laughs avoiding the question.  
  
Before John can reply, he hears the same beeping noise he heard earlier that afternoon. To his surprise, all his friends share the same troubled expression. In the kitchen, John sees Kai turn his back and apparently whisper to his wrist.  
  
Turning, Kai starts herding the others toward the door. "Sorry, big meeting, Gotta go!" Kai calls over his shoulder to John. With that the door closes and they are gone.  
  
John stands confused for a moment then calls to nobody in particular, "Okay, No problem." he says, "I'll just hang here and eat some of your groceries," he says pointing toward the kitchen. Shrugging he walks toward the pantry. Opening it he takes out a small box. "Pop-Tarts," he says matter of factly. Looking on another shelf, he frowns. "More Pop-Tarts." Tearing into the first box, John eyes the empty cabinet. "Leo must've bought groceries." He concludes.  
  
Meanwhile, the morphed Rangers have teleported to Vernon Park to face yet another monster.  
  
"You sure you're up for this?" Leo asks Mike.  
  
"I'm fine, just watch yourself Little Brother." Mike insists.  
  
Before them stands Battobass, flanked by at least twenty Lightning Stingers. "This is your final hour, Rangers!" the monster roars. With that, Battobass begins to grow to Zord size. "Lightning Stingers attack!" he bellows, his voice shaking the ground.  
  
Mike reaches skyward, "ToroZord Charge!"  
  
From out of nowhere the mighty ToroZord charges ready to join his master in battle. Standing in front of the mighty beast Mike once again issues a command, "Magna Defender Transform!" Mike feels incredible strength as he morphs into the giant armored Mega Defender.  
  
On the ground the Rangers engage the Lightning Stingers, but it does not go well. The new insects are faster than their predecessors. Even when the Rangers manage to land a blow, their only reward is a painful electrical shock.  
  
Regrouping, the Rangers try to shake off their injuries. "How do we stop these things," Maya cries, "their made of energy!"  
  
"How?" Leo repeats. "With energy of our own!" he answers.  
  
The Rangers reach toward the sky and call in unison, "Lights of Orion, Power Up!" Suddenly, the Rangers are bathed in a golden glow. Armor forms on their arms and legs as their Quasar Sabers alter their form.  
  
Newly invigorated, the Rangers attack once again. This time the energy creatures fall before the Rangers mystically enhanced weapons. "Hey, this is great!" Damon exclaims, cleaving a Winger with his Power Claw. "They don't stand a chance."  
  
High above, Mike has formed the Defender ToroZord and fights Battobass to a standstill. "Well come on, Spike," Mike calls over the Zords loudspeaker, "Scorpius wouldn't send you if that's all you got."  
  
"How right you are!" Battobass roars. Drawing a finger along the blade of his axe, Battobass charges the weapon with destructive energy. Swinging the mighty weapon Battobass strikes the Defender ToroZord in the chest, sending it flying backward.  
  
Righting his Zord, Mike prepares for his finishing move. "Lightning Spin," he commands.  
  
Without warning, his Zord falls to its knees, warning sirens blaring. Activating his communications array, Mike signals the Rangers. "Guys, I'm in trouble! My powers are failing!"  
  
On the ground, the Rangers hear Mikes call. "Galactabeasts Arise!" On Leo's command the giant beasts arrive and shift to their mechanical forms.  
  
Teleporting into their Zords' individual control centers, the Rangers initiate the Galaxy MegZord sequence. Once again the giant warrior stands face to face with the forces of evil.  
  
Seeing the MegaZord coming, Battobass calls on the Lightning Stingers, "Lightning Stingers, destroy the Defender ToroZord!"  
  
In answer, the Lightning Stingers take off becoming deadly energy bolts. Each one packed with destructive power, and all speeding toward the DefenderZord! First one strikes, then another, one by one the bolts strike home sending sparks flying from the massive champion.  
  
Inside the Defender, Mike screams. "God no," he pleads, "not now!" Unable to hold the form with his dwindling powers, Mike is ejected from ToroZord as it transforms back to bull mode.  
  
Seeing his brother fall, Leo panics. "Mike!" He screams. "I have to help him!" Before any can protest, Leo teleports out of the MegaZord. Leaving only confusion.  
  
"Leo come back," Kai calls, "we need you!" But his plea is to no avail.  
  
From her control chamber, Maya grabs her head in pain. As the agony grows, she screams, as her friends have never heard any creature scream before. "No!" she cries, "the pain! Someone stop them! They're killing ToroZord!"  
  
Relentlessly, the ToroZord is stricken again and again. Helpless before the onslaught, the once mighty creature writhes in what could only be called agony. It's great low-pitched mechanical screams shaking the ground for miles.  
  
Below, Leo cradles the Magna Defender in his arms as he watches the ToroZord. "No Lord, please no." he begs.  
  
Putting up one last valiant effort, ToroZord rears back on his mighty hind legs. Massive holes and cracks mar his once sleek armor. Electricity plays over his body in wild arcs. Falling to the ground the proud giant shudders like some supernatural force were being released. After three thousand years, the beast moans its last. It's a long forlorn sound, a rumbling moan fraught with unfathomable sadness. For a brief instant, it shakes the very earth, threatening to rip it asunder. Then all is still and quiet…  
  
KABOOM!!!! The great hulk explodes in a burst of fire and light. Rubble flies in all directions. When the smoke clears, nothing remains but piles of burning wreckage. ToroZord is no more.  
  
Two figures stumble through an abandoned power substation near the park. As they make their way, one is barely conscious, the other is gripped in an almost manic state. Leo lowers Mike behind the relative shelter of a concrete wall. "This should be far enough," Leo says taking off his helmet, "you should be okay."  
  
With a start, Mike awakens; his hand shoots up to feel his helmet. "Good," he says, "My morph held. I gotta get back there." Gathering all of his strength, Mike tries to push himself up.  
  
Forcing Mike back down, Leo yells at his brother. "Are you insane!?!" Leo demands, "If that monster doesn't kill you, your own powers will!" The Red Ranger realizes he is crying. "Damn you, Mike," he curses, "I wont lose you again."  
  
Mike throws Leo's hands off as he removes his own helmet. "Leo, our friends are in danger!" he exclaims, "the whole colony is in danger!" Mike continues, "We're Power Rangers. Our job is to defend people from evil….ARRGGGH!" he screams as parts of his armor begin to fade in and out, revealing the man within. Sobbing through the pain, he forces the words to come, "Even….if it….kills us!"  
  
Leo looks back toward the battle, then to the ground. "Your right," he says slowly, "I love you Mike!" As he speaks, he grabs Mike's wrist triggering the teleport beam that will send his brother home.  
  
A look of horror grips Mike's face as he realizes what Leo did. "No, Leo! Noooooo" his voice slowly fades as he disappears in a stream of sparkling light.  
  
Alone, Leo whispers into empty air, "Forgive me, Mike."  
  
After taking a moment to make his peace, Leo hurries back to what could well be his last battle. Stopping at the edge of the park Leo sees the Galaxy MegaZord taking a beating from Battobass. "Time to go to work." He says grimly.  
  
As he raises his helmet to put it on, Leo hears a noise behind him. Turning, the last thing he sees is a Sting Winger's sickle speeding toward his unprotected head. Then all goes dark.  
  
Back at the battle, Battobass swings his lethally charged axe, burying it deep in the MegaZords side. With the impact, sparks fly and electricity plays over the massive Zord.  
  
Inside the MegaZord, Kai tries contacting Leo for the third time. "Leo! We need you back here, Now!" he cries. "Maya is down, the MegaZord can't take anymore punishment!" Still his transmissions go unanswered. "Leo is no deserter," Kai reasons, "if he hasn't come back, then he's…."  
  
"Don't say that!" Kendrix pleads. Under her helmet tears roll freely. She feels the same way Kai does.  
  
Suddenly, Damon breaks in on the Zord com, "Hey," he calls in near panic, "We're losing the Lights!"  
  
Then they all feel it. The energy boost they get from the Lights of Orion when the Rangers are together is fading. That can only mean one thing. "Leo…" Kendrix cries silently.  
  
With the Lights gone the fight is a short one. Almost instantly, the Galactabeasts separate going back to their hiding places to heal. The Rangers, ejected from their Zords, fall to the ground and demorph. As the battle ends; the Power Rangers have lost.  
  
Kendrix slowly regains consciousness. She feels the grass against her face and body. Her Terra Venture uniform is dirty and torn. Looking around she wonders why her vision is so blurry. Touching her face, she realizes she lost her glasses.  
  
Seeing something in the distance, Kendrix stands and assumes a defensive stance. She doesn't need glasses to know a platoon of Sting Wingers is heading her way. She also knows she's no match for all of them. Summoning her TransMorpher, she touches the trigger button.  
  
"Go Galurrmmppphhh…." From behind Kendrix, a gag is forced between her teeth, silencing her morph command. Before she can react, her wrists are bound behind her and her morpher is taken.  
  
Through the haze, Kendrix sees that the other Rangers, some conscious, some not, were all being forced toward a warp hole of some kind. In the back of her mind, she realizes it's identical to the one Maya first came through on the Moon. As she steps through the warp, she realizes this is probably the last thing she will ever see. If it weren't for the gag, she would've screamed.  
  
Back on the Megaship, Alpha watches in horror. On the view screen he saw the entire battle. Nothing, not even the destruction of the Command Center, had ever made him feel this helpless. He watched as Leo was beaten and taken away. Watched as Kendrix was tied and forced through a space warp. Seen Maya carried away unconscious. Most probably suffering from Psychic shock due to the telepathic death screams of ToroZord. No, Alpha never felt this helpless, or this alone. "Ay-yi-yi!" the frightened robot cries.  
  
"Where are they Alpha?" Mike's voice sounds as weak as his body feels as he walked onto the bridge. He wears his Terra Venture uniform pants and boots, but his shirt had been discarded to allow Alpha to tend to his broken ribs. He had sustained the injury falling from ToroZord. His hand on the bandage around his midsection, Mike repeated the question, "Alpha, Where are they?" this time he sounds angry.  
  
"They have been captured." Alpha says simply.  
  
Mike drops his head; "I shouldn't have left them." He says sadly. "I have to do something."  
  
Standing straight, Mike looks at the robot. "Where's my Morpher, Alpha." He asks.  
  
Alpha shakes his head. "Mike no," he begs, "you can't help them. If you morph even once more," he pauses, "you will die."  
  
Mike's feelings of anger and helplessness grow. "Then I'll lead the GSA forces to rescue them." Mike moves toward a communicator panel.  
  
Alpha cuts him off. "Your still to weak, Mike! Besides," Alpha starts, "They are no longer on the station."  
  
When Mike looks back toward the robot, it's with tearful eyes. "Then I've done it," Mike's voice cracks as he speaks, "I let my baby brother down."  
  
"No," Alpha says, "There is one way to help them." Walking over to Mike, Alpha puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The time has come."  
  
Back at Kai's apartment, John works on his third packet of Pop-Tarts as he watches a news cast intently.  
  
On the screen, a pretty blonde anchor reports on the violent battle in the park. "Repeating our top story," the woman says, "The Power Rangers have fallen in battle to a giant monster and an army of glowing insect creatures." Over the woman's shoulder, a video screen plays footage of the ToroZord wreckage.  
  
The reporter goes on to mention how the alien creatures disappeared right after capturing the Rangers, but John isn't listening. His only thoughts are for his missing friends. "Please guys, be safe, that's all I ask," he says quietly. "Wherever you are, I hope it's a million miles from that battle."  
  
Looking down at the half-eaten Pop-Tart in his hand, John suddenly realizes how thirsty he is. "Fridge time," he sings rising from his seat. Opening the refrigerator, John peers in, "Gatorade," he says in disbelief, "Yep, Leo definitely bought groceries." Picking up the container, John prepares for a long drink.  
  
He drops the container as a strange feeling begins to grow within him. It feels like he is being stretched and warped.  
  
A strange force paralyzes John's arms and legs. He groans trying to free himself, but it's no use. Finally he cries out as he completely vanishes.  
  
Some time later, John wakes in a dark room. He is seated in a dentist type chair, his wrists shackled to the armrests. The only light in the room is a light that shines down directly on him and extends around him for only a few inches. Everything else beyond the circle of light is in total darkness. "Where am I?" John asks groggily.  
  
Suddenly, a thundering voice shatters the ominous silence, shocking John fully awake. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME," the voice demands.  
  
"What?" John asks confused. He tries hard not to show the fear he feels.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" the voice demands louder.  
  
John's fear begins to giveway to anger. "Get Bent!" he yells.  
  
This time the booming voice is a roar of anger, "COOPERATE, OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!"  
  
"What do you know about my friends?" John asks. "Where are they?" This time John demands. His only thoughts are for Kendrix and the others. "If you hurt them," You're a dead man!" He swears.  
  
"Excellent!" the voice is quieter now, almost….happy. "We are here to offer you a choice, Mr. Hunter.  
  
Worried that they know his name, John doesn't show it. "No thanks," he quips nervously, "I'm happy with my long distance carrier." John tries to fake a smile, but fails miserably.  
  
"As I was saying," the voice continues undaunted, "We will offer you the most important choice of your life." The voice pauses for affect, "You may take it or leave it, the choice is yours. But make no mistake," the voice pauses again, "No matter which choice you make, Your life as you have known it, is over."  
  
Looking up at the eerie light, John wonders what he and his friends have stumbled into and if he will ever see them again.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
